headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Panther 4
"Friends or Foes" is the title to the fourth issue of the first ''Black Panther'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written, illustrated and edited by Jack Kirby with inks and lettering by Mike Royer. It was colored by Irene Vartanoff. Archie Goodwin served as a consulting editor on the story. This issue shipped with a July, 1977 cover date and carries a cover price of .35 cents per copy. Synopsis The Black Panther, Abner Little and Princess Zanda are trapped in the treasure room of King Solomon's Tomb. A robotic warrior guardian called Ogar emerges and tries to kill them. Mister Little discovers a disintegration box and destroys the Guardian. Princess Zanda tries to take back the Brass Frogs, but the Black Panther snatches them from her grasp and destroys them. The explosion of the Brass Frogs sets off a cave-in, and the three adventurers race to find a safer corridor of the temple. They come upon a strange flying chariot, and pilot it out of the temple before the entire building collapses upon itself. Outside the ruins of King Solomon's temple, Princess Zanda's mercenary troops are waiting with a helicopter. They gather the adventurers together and take them to Narobia. The Black Panther prepares to split ties with Little and Zanda as he has no more use for their treasure hunting adventures. Princess Zanda introduces them to a group of men known as the Collectors – a society of antiquities traders that study the ancient mysteries. Princess Zanda presents a map to Abner Little detailing the location of the lair of the Sacred Samurai. Little is instantly intrigued and begs the Panther's help in going on another quest. The Black Panther however, has no interest in these Collectors. Appearances * Black Panther, T'Challa * Abner Little * Ogar * Princess Zanda * Andreas Zorba * Nigel Pigman * Silas Mourner * Collectors * Humans * Africa :* Atlas Mountains ::* King Solomon's Tomb :* Narobia * Samurai City * Battle-axe * King Solomon's Frogs * Mechanical construct * Panther habit * Shield * Spear * Chariot * Superhuman agility * Disintegration * Mystic artifacts * Samurai * Warrior Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Black Panther by Jack Kirby'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection, the ''Essential Black Panther'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection, and the ''Marvel Masterworks: Black Panther'', Volume 2 hardcover collection. * Marvel Comics was in the midst of a price hike during this time. As such, some copies of this issue carried a .30 cent cover price, while others had a cover price of .35 cents per copy. * This is the first appearance of Narobia, which is Princess Zanda's native land. * King Solomon's Frogs won't make another appearance until ''Black Panther'', Volume 3 #42 in May, 2002. * This is the first appearance of Andreas Zorba. * This is the first appearance of Nigel Pigman. * This is the first appearance of Silas Mourner. He appeared last in ''Black Panther'' #1. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *